


My Beloved Secret

by heatandflowers



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Pining, porn with a little plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:46:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6488698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heatandflowers/pseuds/heatandflowers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry loves Louis, Louis loves Harry. All fine and dandy if there wasn't the problem that they haven't confessed their feelings yet. Luckily there is one Niall Horan who saves the day.<br/>Sex ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Beloved Secret

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tigerwolf890](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigerwolf890/gifts).



> For the prompt: Do u write larry if so can it be where there in love with each other but the other one doesn't know...and niall slips up and says something and so harry and louis have to confront there feelings and sex ensues | from Niallergirl89  
> Sorry, i know it's quite short :/

Spending all of your weekend at home, watching stupid shows on the telly, eating greasy food and drinking beer couldn't be healthy. Louis knew that. And he would've loved to change one or two things of his lifestyle. 

But then there was this other problem. Because, being madly in love with your best friend and bandmate couldn't be healthy either. The fact that Louis' love to Harry was the reason of his current state was the basic proof for that fact.

He didn't really know how or when it started. He loved all his bandmates from the start, right after they got put together but with Harry it was always different. They were on a whole new level. They would always be attached at the hip, talking and whispering and giggling over everything and nothing. 

Harry would crawl into Louis' bed at night and after the first two or three times the others didn't even spare a glance for the two boys when they've found them once again curled into each other in the morning.

So that went on for the last five years and somewhere along the way Louis fell in love. Hopelessly. And he didn't know what to do. He didn't want to be this miserable anymore, wanted to just be with Harry but he also couldn't risk this exceptional friendship. He didn't even want to think about what would happen if he would just confess his feelings and they weren't mutual. 

He simply couldn't lose his best friend.

What Louis didn't know was that Harry wasn't any better. While Louis was laying on his couch, moping, Harry was sprawled over Niall's couch once again crying over Louis' beautiful eyelashes and cheekbones, his pretty hair and his marvellous bum. Harry was kind of a bum-guy.

“Jeez, you two are the worst”, Niall cackled while watching Harry stare at his ceiling. “I think you both should talk.”

“And then what, Ni? I'm freaking Lou out so much that he will never talk to me again? No thank you”, Harry mumbled and closed his eyes. God, why did he fell in love so fast and so deep. With his best friend for fuck's sake.

“Well, change of plans first of all”, Niall continued as if one of his bandmates wasn't pouting on his sofa. “Li just texted, apparently Louis' not feeling well so we're staying at his for the night. Didn't want to go that party anyways.”

“What's up with Lou?”, Harry asked concerned. Why didn't Louis text him that he wasn't feeling well? 

“Dunno, c'mon Styles get your arse moving, then you can see for yourself.”

**

Twenty minutes later all four were huddled in Louis' living room. Harry still didn't know what was up with the older boy. He didn't seem ill or something but he looked kinda off and had a very cute blush on his cheeks. 

“Any of you fancy a beer?”, Louis asked and Liam and Niall nodded happily.

 

“I'll come help”, Harry jumped up from his position on the floor and followed Louis into his kitchen. “Are you alright?”, he asked, when Louis opened his fridge.

“Yeah sure, why you asking, Haz?”, Louis smiled, a genuine smile which relaxed Harry quite a bit.

“Niall said you weren't feeling well, that's why we're not going to that party.”

“Oh”, Louis hummed. “Yeah right. Erm, just … just had a headache. But it's all better now. Still am not really in the mood for partying.”

Harry nodded. “Yeah me neither. Come, let's see what the other two are up to.”

Louis grinned again, grabbed just like Harry two of the beer cans and led the way out of the kitchen. 

Turned out that Niall didn't really registered that they were coming back, so he continued his current rambling towards Liam.

“I just don't understand how they can't see it. I mean Louis has been in love with Harry for like an eternity hasn't he? And Harry's not better off, believe me”, he cackled and just turned around when he heard a weird squeaking noise, that apparently came from the youngest of the band.

“Niall! What the fuck!”, Louis yelled, face red like a tomato. 

“Oh, erm, oops?”, Niall said, a lopsided grin on his lips.

“I think we should leave”, Liam commented and within seconds the two boys were out of sight. 

Which left Louis and Harry, still standing speechless next to each other, each with two beers in hand.

“So”, Harry said after another minute of silence. “You're in love with me?”, he dared to ask.

Louis sighed. He placed the beers on his dining table and finally turned towards his best friend.

“Look, Harry. I know that this is a shitty situation. I tried to deny it but I just can't help it. Yes, I am in love with you. And I understand if you don't feel the same, but can we please stay friends? Please?”

Harry watched how a frown took over Louis' beautiful face and then he just couldn't hold it down any longer.

“You are such an idiot”, he smiled and took a few steps towards the older boy. Thanks to his height he could easily pin Louis to the next wall, his hands placed next to Louis' head.

His eyes roamed over Louis body, clad in skin tight black jeans and a way too huge grey jumper. Harry didn't understand how someone could look adorable and sexy as fuck at the same time.

“I've loved you for so long”, he murmured and cupped Louis' cheek.

“I've loved you since I was eighteen”, Louis smiled.

And then everything went really fast. There were lips crashing onto lips, tongues sliding against each other, battling for dominance and hands touching bodies.

It was a short battle, Harry taking over quite quickly. He bit into Louis' bottom lip and he felt how his cock grew when he heard Louis moan loudly and unashamed. 

Harry gripped Louis' arse cheeks in both his hands and hoisted him up, Louis wrapped his legs around Harry's body.

“F-fuck”, Louis moaned again, when he felt Harry thrusting his hardness into his own crotch. “Harry, please!”

“Yes”, Harry panted. His fingers slipped under Louis' jumper, scratched his skin and made their way towards Louis' nipples, which were already hard.

“Haz, please! Please fuck me! I want you”, Louis breathed into Harry's mouth and then the younger boy let out a guttural moan. 

“Bedroom”, he panted. He didn't wait for a response just grabbed Louis a bit tighter and made his way towards Louis' bedroom. 

Without any thought he threw his lover onto the king size bed and pulled his own jumper over his head and his skinny jeans down his legs. When he looked up Louis was already naked, pumping his thick cock and watching Harry like a hawk.

“Fuck you're so big”, Louis whimpered when he saw the hard outline of Harry's cock through his tight boxers. The tip had already left a wet spot near Harry's hip. 

“Yeah, get you stretched real good”, Harry smirked and then pulled down his boxers. 

Admittedly, his cock was really big, no lie. About nine inches, and it stood straight from his body. 

“Yes, give it to me!” 

Louis crawled over the bed, not waiting for Harry to settle on it. He grabbed the thick shaft and started lapping at the already leaking tip.

“Fuck Lou!”, Harry yelled, his hands automatically fisted Louis' caramel hair and started guiding his mouth farther and farther down his cock. Soon he felt Louis' throat closing around his cock and another guttural moan left his lips. “Fuck, you're so good at this, baby. Taking it so well.”

Louis' mouth slid off his cock. He started pumping the thick dick and licked around the head, humming satisfied when he could taste the pre-cum in his mouth. He started pumping, pulling the foreskin over the head while also starting to play with his own cock.

“Enough”, Harry finally said, pushing Louis off his cock and onto his back on the bed. “Want to come inside you, have you full of my cum. And you coming just from my hard cock inside your tight little hole, how does that sound, baby?”

“Yes, Harry! Fuck me, fuck me raw!”, Louis yelled and cried out when he felt a dry finger prod at his puckered hole. 

“Lube's in the drawer”, he managed to say through tiny whimpers.

Harry shuffled over to the drawer and quickly found the halfway empty bottle of lube. He moaned at the thought of Louis fingering himself, maybe stuffing his hole with a thick dildo and coming all over his delicate body.

“So.. what would you need all this lube for, hm?”, Harry hummed, running his nose along the column of Louis' throat and down to his collarbones while uncapping the bottle and slicking up his fingers.

Louis gulped heavily. His heart was beating out of his chest, his breathing erratic. He couldn't concentrate on Harry's words. All he registered were Harry's wet fingers prodding at his entrance and the sudden pain in his right nipple when the younger man closed his teeth around it.

“C'mon Lou, answer”, Harry mumbled, smirk pressed into Louis' skin.

Louis swallowed again. “Need – AH!”, he moaned, two of Harry's fingers sliding into his body. “Need it to feel – urgh – good!”, he finally managed to say.

Harry pumped his fingers in and out of Louis' hole. It was just so fucking tight. He couldn't even imagine how it would feel around his thick cock.

“Please, more”, Louis whimpered, and though Harry would've loved to tease the older man, his cock begged him to move the fuck on.

He fingered Louis quick but thorough. He didn't want to hurt his – hopefully – boyfriend. All the noises Louis made, let his cock throb between his legs, nearly ready to burst. He uncapped the lube once again, and slicked up his cock, before he positioned the head on Louis' hole.

Harry leaned down, captured Louis' lips with his own and mumbled a small 'Love you', and then he sunk in. 

“Ah, fuck, Harry!”, Louis moaned, tensing up. Harry fed him his cock relentlessly. He definitely never had such a huge cock inside him. 

“Feel so good”, Harry mumbled and started to thrust a little. 

Fingernails bored into his back but then pain got covered by the feeling of Louis' hole squeezing him even more.

“C'mon Harry, give it to me hard”, Louis whispered. Harry had no idea where that came from, but he felt more than happy to oblige. 

He pulled his cock nearly out and thrusted back in harshly.

“Fuck YES!”, Louis yelled and Harry felt how his dick hardened even more. He changed his angle every few thrusts and after five, six more he felt Louis tense under him, his mouth opened in a silent scream.

“There we go baby, yes!”, Harry panted, his muscles felt sore, his arse flexing with every push. 

“Harry!”, Louis screamed and not five seconds later he was coming. White ropes of cum flew over Louis' body, covering his chest and neck. 

This sight alone made Harry come right that second. He felt his cock swell and throb and then release deep into Louis arse, making his insides even more slippery. 

He collapsed onto an exhausted Louis and breathed into his neck until he softened and slipped out of Louis' abused hole.

“Shit”, Louis mumbled, sleepy smile on his lips. “This was fantastic. But-”

“What?”, Harry asked, eyes wide. Panic started to rise in his chest. Maybe Louis didn't mean it? Maybe it was just for the sex? Oh god.

“I feel your cum leak out of me”, Louis huffed.

Harry couldn't help it. He started to giggle. “I'll buy you a plug”, he laughed and didn't even care that he got a slap on his arm.

“Cheeky!”

“I love you.”

“Love you too, Haz.”

A minute later both boys were fast asleep, smiles on their faces and hearts happy in their chests.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave kudos or comments if you liked this or if you want me to write something for you !  
> xxx heatandflowers


End file.
